Episode 23
15 Minutes! is the 23rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. After retreating from their first clash with Phantom Lord, the members of Fairy Tail try to formulate a counterattack while their Master is being treated by his friend, Porlyusica. However, Phantom Lord decides to bring the war to Fairy Tail when their Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II machine arrives in Magnolia and begins to attack the guild with the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter. The guild manages to survive the attack when Erza blocks the blast, though she loses consciousness from extreme magical exertion, leaving her guildmates to fight the rival guild as they charge the cannon to attack with Jupiter once more. Summary Makarov has been brought to Porlyusica. She slaps him, saying that he behaved too recklessly for someone of his age and then she angrily asks Alzack and Bisca why they are still present. They say that they want to help, but Porlyusica tells them that the stench of worried faces is the like poison to a sick man. She then says that his condition was because of a Magic called Drain, a powerful Magic that forces the opponent's Magic Power to flow out and where it eventually dissipates. She says that if they could gather up Makarov's lost Magic Power it would speed up his recovery, but that it's and that his recovery would be prolonged. Alzack and Bisca tell her they'll inform the guild to which she angrily ask them why they are still here, to which they say that they thought that she wanted them to stay and listen to which she then chases them out. She then thinks to herself that the more Magic Power one has the more Drain affects the victim. She then thinks that if Makarov doesn't keep fighting he'll die. The guild is in bad shape. Everyone is saddened by their need to retreat, and even more saddened by Makarov's condition. They are planning another attack. However, Lucy is especially sad. She blames herself for what happened to her guild, because some time before she ran away from home. She also thinks very lowly of her father, the man who orchestrated this war, but not one of her friends blames her. They accept her as their own, and Natsu dubs her Lucy of Fairy Tail. This makes her shed tears of joy. Cana and Mirajane are looking for allies. Cana, using her Magic Card, is unable to find Mystogan, and Laxus can’t be bothered to come, so they are on their own. Mirajane is hopeless so she decides to fight, but even though an S-Class Mage originally, after Lisanna's death, she lost her powers. Erza is taking a shower while thinking about the situation they’re in. She blames herself for not going with the Master, but her thoughts are cut short by a tremor. The guild gets out, and they see Phantom Lord's base walking towards them. They are all shocked, as no one foresaw this. Jose then orders Jupiter to be fired, and Erza, expecting this to be gruesome, turns into the Adamantine Armor, and gets ready to take the hit herself. Jupiter fires and Erza intercepts the full impact. The armor holds the beam, but her Magic is seriously depleted, and she is unable to get up. Jose is mortified by this, and announces the next hit will arrive in 15 minutes. This is the time they have to give Lucy, but every member of the guild is on Lucy’s side. She is one of them, so she will not be given in. This makes Lucy once again cry, feeling loved but at the same time guilty. Jose then presents his enemies with two options: be blown away by Jupiter, or be destroyed by Shade, his creatures. Mirajane renders Lucy unconscious and sends her to a safe location, then transforms into her. In the meantime, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Elfman run towards the cannon, meaning to destroy it before it fires again. The others stay in the line of defense, in order to hold the guild up. Natsu reaches the cannon, but its outside cannot be destroyed by brute strength. The guildmates are fighting against the Shades, but those too are indestructible. Loke then has a bad feeling about something, and runs towards Reedus and Lucy. Natsu gets inside the Cannon. He and Happy see a giant Lacrima, but when he tries to destroy it with a fire punch, his own punch hits him, and he falls down. Totomaru is then introduced, the Fire Mage of the Element 4. He claims that he is able to control every kind of flame, and, from what we see, it is true. Natsu is unable to land one single hit, because the moment his fire is ignited, Totomaru gains control. As Natsu is forced to do battle, Jupiter grows dangerously close to fully recharging. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades (started) *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Elfman Strauss vs. Totomaru (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Majikku Kādo}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} *** |Za Gannā}} * |Shēdo}} * |Ēra}} * * |Pikuto Majikku}} * * |Ganzu Majikku}} * ** * * |Pāpuru Furea}} *Rainbow Fire ( Reinbō Faia) Spells used *Carriage and Boar *Sunlight Shot *Bullet Storm Abilities used *Flight *Marksmanship *Pyrokinesis Armors used *Adamantine Armor (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi) Weapons used *Magic Cards *Magic Guns Items used *Communications Lacrima Crystal (通信用 Tsūshin-yō Rakurima) *Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter (魔法集束砲　ジュピター Mahō Shūsoku Hō: Jupitā) Manga and Anime Differences *The anime showed Erza having additional flashbacks of Fairy Tail's skirmish with Phantom Lord while she was taking a shower. *There wasn't any scene of the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter recharging in the manga. *Instead of blocking Jupiter's attack with her body, Erza used her Magic Seal and her armor's shield in the anime. *The fight scenes of Master Jose's Shades and Fairy Tail members were only shown in the anime. *Wakaba being weakened by one of the Shades and Jose explaining the abilities of his Shade were not shown in the manga. *The anime shows Loke having a bad feeling about Lucy's safety and more fight scenes. *The conversation between Laxus and Mirajane is longer in the manga. The part in which he asks Cana to strip is omitted. Navigation Category:Episodes